Spinner's End
by SecretLifeOfAChemNerd
Summary: Not everyone was going to come out of this unharmed. Someone was going to get their heart broken. Kogan. Jogan. Because who doesn't love a good love triangle?
1. Unrequited

**So I've had this idea since I every first started watching BTR. Love Triangles pretty much make my life...just sayin. Like, you don't even know how much I love them. It's ridiculous! But before we begin with the story I must give thanks to a freakin AMAZING girl who helped give me inspiration to start working on this again through bus conversations on the way home from swim meets, SAM! (aka my little indian) (aka MethuselahHoneysuckle2013) She's amazing and makes my heart happy! Everyone should go message her about how wonderful she is! Seriously, it would make my life if you actually did! But I hope everyone enjoys this and drop me a review if you feel so inclined.**

* * *

"When you love someone, you open yourself up to suffering. That's the sad truth. Maybe they'll break your heart, maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look at yourself in the same way. Those are the risks. The thought of losing so much control over personal happiness is unbearable. That's the burden. Like wings, they have weight, we feel that weight on our backs, but they are a burden that lifts us. Burdens which allow us to fly."

-Jack Hodgins _(Bones_)

* * *

Unrequited love is a bitch. Having strong feeling for someone who can't or won't reciprocate them is the worst. Logan Mitchell and James Diamond know the feeling all to well.

Logan never planned on falling for his best friend, after all he liked girls, but rules never seemed to apply when it came to Kendall Knight. _Kendall_, just the name could cause Logan to feel like his stomach had dropped out of his body. He was just so . . . so damn perfect, but also completely straight, which was the basis of Logan's problem.

This would only happen to him. Logan WOULD be the one to go gay for his best friend/band member. His life was that messed up. It's not like he was hot for other dudes. It was just Kendall! Kendall had some kind of power over him that no one else did and Logan couldn't explain or define it, which really messed with his head, seeing how Logan always had an answer for everything.

Another situation that would only happen to Logan was that he was sharing a room with the object of this affection. Which was hard to say the least. It was a pain there was no alone time. When Kendall was unknowingly making him, lets say uncomfortable, he couldn't escape because there was absolutely no where he could go to have some privacy. Logan liked Kendall a lot, might even love him (he wasn't sure exactly sure what love felt like having no past experience) but when his feelings piled up so much he thought he might explode and he has to stop himself from just kissing Kendall until he passed out from lack of air, he had to have an outlet so he didn't jump Kendall and ruin their friendship. He had to let his feelings out to someone. Someone who would understand and not judge him. That person was James.

The first time Logan ever admitted he liked Kendall was shortly after they moved to the Palm Woods. It was late, and they had rehearsals early in the morning, but Logan just couldn't sleep. Why? Because in the bed next to him Kendall kept making these little noises in his sleep that were driving him crazy. Desperate for relief Logan got up to go sit on the orange couch in the living room, hoping to calm himself down, and praying that when he returned Kendall was silent.

What he wasn't counting on was James strolling out of his room like it was perfectly normal to walk around the apartment at three in the morning. "What's up with you?" He said when he caught sight of Logan just sitting on the couch.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Hmmm, touche. But seriously what's up?"

"It's nothing. I should probably just go back to bed." Logan stood up, but as he passed James a hand came to rest on his arm, holding him in place. James eyes were searching his, looking for the problem that Logan was trying to hide.

"You can trust me Logan. I promise."

Then, like a dam that couldn't hold back the growing water anymore, Logan was telling James everything. How Kendall had always been different to him, special for some reason. How when they had grown up Logan realized he had a crush on Kendall and as much as he tried to fight it, he just couldn't stop. How it was getting harder and harder to hide, and part of the time he wanted to just tell Kendall to get it over with, but he was so fucking scared about what his reaction would be he couldn't even fathom telling him. It was like his brain was having a war. Tell Kendall. Don't tell Kendall. He couldn't make up his mind.

James listened throughout the whole thing, not making one interruption because he could tell Logan needed this, and truthfully he would do anything the smaller boy needed, even smile through a broken heart.

It had happened gradually, but undeniably. Every time Logan would come into James' room to vent about his Kendall problems it grew. That little twinge in his stomach was there and as the months passed it became more and more prominent, and not just during the secret night time conversation they would have, but all through the day, during rehearsal, or when they were all just hanging out James would feel it getting bigger, consuming his mind and body. And then Logan would smile at Kendall with adoration clear in his eyes and it was like getting kicked in the stomach.

It was human nature that we want what we can't have, and boy did James have an unattainable person on his hands. Logan was so completely head-over-heels for Kendall he didn't even notice that James was starting to change around him, touching him for a little longer than was necessary, making sure they always stood next to each other in the recording booth, or trying to catch his eye during one of the love songs Gustavo had penned for them, but being let down when he saw Logan was staring at Kendall, the same way he was staring at Logan.

At the beginning, when James didn't feel anything but brotherly love for Logan, he had maintained the stance that Logan shouldn't tell Kendall, at least not yet. Without knowing the others feelings it could do disastrous things to their friendship and the band. But now a plan was forming in James' head, so bad, so wrong that he could hardly believe he was considering telling Logan. Because if Logan revealed his feeling to Kendall, Kendall would obviously be shocked, and, banking on the fact that Kendall had nothing but platonic feeling for Logan, reject him, leaving an utterly heartbroken Logan, but also a Logan who would be free to see that he needed to stop wasting his time on a boy that wasn't ever going to love him back. James could help Logan, be there for him when he was falling apart, help him put everything back together. They would be together, but was it worth breaking Logan in the process?

Because without a doubt would Logan be broken. So broken in fact he might never be the same again. Did James dare ripped the small chance that Logan could be truly happy in life for his own personal gain? Did he love Logan enough it let him go? Did he love him enough to sit and watch him with someone else, just as long as he was happy? Maybe. But Kendall wasn't showing signs of reciprocating, so what was the point in delaying the inevitable?

Logan would realize one day that Kendall wasn't ever going to work out for him, that method would be slower and more gentle on Logan, giving him time to come to terms with the fact that sometimes you can't have the person you want the most. Sometimes those things never worked out like all the cheesy romance movies Mama Knight and Katie watched because this was real life and not the movies. In real life you get your heart broken. What movie has ever ended with an unhappy ending? None. No one wants to pay to watch something that is going to make them leave the theater depressed. That's not how the world liked it. They liked fluffy sob stories with the happy ending where everything ends up ok because the guy came back after all. It was the whole "Love conquers" all mantra, but James knew that this wasn't the case.

Because very soon someone was going to get there heart broken. Whether it would be James or Logan was he only question. They weren't going to get out unharmed. Either Logan would get his heart crushed and have to settle for James, or James would see Logan and Kendall get together or (and James thought this was the worst possible option, even worse than having to watch Logan be all lovey-dovey with Kendall) Logan would get rejected by Kendall and then reject James. That was another thought that scared James shitless and rose even more questions about the morality of the situation.

James had no idea if Logan would even be into him if the whole Kendall thing went south. They had never talked about an attraction between the two of them, and despite James' best effort to show Logan that he could be all he ever wanted, Logan was completely clueless to all forms of flirting and hints. For the smartest guy in the band Logan could sure be a dumb-ass sometimes.

There was a chance that somewhere down the road Kendall would notice and share Logan's feeling, then James was just being a horrible person for not letting what would happen happen. He told himself over and over again to just wait and let the cards fall where they lie, but it was easier said then done.

Like Logan felt with Kendall, James was staring to need some release. Someone to talk to, so he didn't attack Logan in a fit of pent-up sexual tension. He could talk to Carlos, but that boy was terrible at keeping secrets. With James' luck he would tell Carlos and then Carlos would accidentally let it slip, which could ruin everything before it had even been started. So he had to deal with it. Hide his desire away from prying eyes. Pretend he didn't feel that spark of jealousy when Kendall would carelessly throw his arm around Logan's shoulder. Pretend it didn't hurt like hell to see the smile Logan threw up at the taller boy, holding all the love his small form could muster. Pretend it wasn't Logan that had him in the bathroom for an extra thirty minutes, making sure his hair was absolutely perfect, but it was worth it if everything worked out. If James could have Logan forever and always.

A storm was approaching. Lightning ready to strike at a moments notice, never knowing who or where it would hit. It was a guessing game of love and faith, that you couldn't pin down or answer. The wind was picking up as they entered the storm, however ill prepared they maybe. There was no turning back no second guessing. James had made his decision and now, whatever the outcome, he had to live with either the happiness or sorrow that he had come to know. He was past the point of no return.

* * *

**And there we have chapter uno! And just so you know, the title of this fic does have a meaning, which I will probably reveal in the last chapter because if I told everyone now it would give away WAY too much about how this will end, but feel free to speculate and theorize! It's a total nerd reference, but if you understand what it means then you are my new best friend! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**


	2. You Be The Anchor

**I love you guys. Seriously. You rock. The feedback I got with the first chapter was AMAZING! So here we have chapter two, and, once again, I must express my undying love for my wonderful friend MethuselahHoneysuckle2013 who is basically being awesome and reading the chapters before i post them to tell me if they suck or not! Again, go, message her, do something, tell her she's awesome, because she is! And I didn't mention this, but every chapter will be named after a song (except the first because that was my chance to used that wonderful Jack Hodgins quote.) and have a bit of the lyrics to start it off. =) Just something I wanted to do! **

**

* * *

**

"And honestly, I have been begging for answers that you and only you can give to me. My voice crying loud, I've been crying for days now, and as I start to run, I stop to breathe. And I was nearly scared to death, why you left in paragraphs. The words were nearly over us. You stop and turn and grab your bags."

-_"You Be the Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground, I'll Be the Wings That Keep Your Heart In The Clouds"_ Mayday Parade

* * *

One decision has the ability to change your whole life. One decision could make or break you, change the world for better or for worse. One decision could end a life, end a relationship, end a friendship. One decision could change so fucking much. That's why people freaked out over them all the time. Something so insignificant could turn into a moment you regret for years to come. A moment you look back on and wonder 'What if?'.

Would this be a moment James would come to regret? Or would it change his life for the better?

But the words had just left his mouth, and there was no taking it back.

"I think you should tell him."

Logan looked up from his notebook of scribbled equations and calculations to stare at James with a horrified expression on is face. They were alone, sitting at the kitchen table doing homework. Well, Logan was doing homework and James was watching Logan do his homework. He couldn't help but think Logan was adorable when he was concentrating. "What?"

"You should tell Kendall how you feel about him." He tried to look indifferent, like the outcome wouldn't affect him either way.

"James . . . " Logan bit his bottom lip, and if only he knew how that drove James crazy. "I-I don't think I can. I don't want him to hate me."

"Logan, Kendall could never hate you. You've known each other for to long." This James said with sincerity, because even though Kendall didn't like guys, there was no way he could hate Logan. It was impossible to hate Logan, and Kendall (no matter how much James disliked him at the current moment for holding the heart of the boy he loved) was a good guy. He wouldn't hurt Logan. He would let him down gently, apologizing even though he didn't have a reason too. That was just Kendall. He hated hurting the people he loved, and this was going to hurt Kendall almost as much as it would hurt Logan. James had to remind himself why he was doing this. It would bring so much pain to his best friends that he couldn't help second guessing himself.

"But, you've always told me to keep it a secret. What changed?"

James hated lying to him. Logan was to trusting, whole-heartedly believing anything he was told. It resulted in him getting hurt a lot, and now James was being no better then all the bastards who had taken advantage of Logan's good nature before. He was using Logan's weakness against him for his own gain.

But those big chocolate eyes were just so open, wide, and innocent, begging for James to leap forward and smash their lips together, but he had to resist, had to follow the plan, because this was his only shot.

"Logan you've got to do it sometime. I think you might be surprised to see what Kendall feels." Had James mentioned before how much he hated himself? Because Logan's face instantly lit up with hope, a hope that would be crushing him when the reality of the situation was revealed, but for now he was flying high on cloud nine, blown away by the very thought of reciprocated feelings.

"James, you've been the best! I really can't thank you enough." Logan scooted over to James wrapping his arms around him in a hug that James immediately returned.

This was where James wanted to be, needed to be. With his arms around the most amazing boy in the world, head buried in his hair, the smell of vanilla calming him to forget about what could happen if this went wrong. It didn't matter, because at this moment, he HAD Logan. Even if everything crashed and burned he would have moments like this. Some small part to hold on to.

"Uh, James?" Logan said, patting James lightly on the back "You can let go now."

He mentally slapped himself and pulled back, a sheepish expression on his face. "Sorry, I just spaced out I guess."

"No problem man." Logan smiled and James though his heart might stop. It happened every time the smart boy smiled or laugh, but the effect never wore off.

"So, you gonna do it?"

"If I can somehow find the courage." It didn't take a genius to tell Logan was worried. Hell, James was worried too, but for the opposite reason Logan was.

As sure as James was that Kendall wouldn't return Logan's feelings there was a small seed of doubt. There were times when Kendall didn't come off completely straight. Sure, most of the time he was the poster child for a regular heterosexual guy, but there were tiny signs here and there for anyone who bothered to look that could possibly hint at his attraction towards the same sex. James just hoped he was wrong.

"You'll do it Logan, I have complete confidence in you."

"Thanks." Logan sighed, smiling softly again. "I can't believe this is actually happening."

"Neither can I Logan...neither can I."

* * *

It was now or never. With one hand on the door knob Logan took a deep breath, steadying himself. This was the moment he had been waiting for for years. He was going to tell Kendall, and as much as the idea of finally getting his feeling off his chest relieved him, it also scared him shitless.

More than anything, he wanted Kendall in his life. Whether as friends or lovers he didn't care, but he had to have some claim over the blonde boy.

This could destroy them, destroy everything, but here he was, ready to put it all on the line for his shot at real, true happiness. This might be the stupidest and most reckless thing he had ever done, and he hung out with Carlos, so he had been forced to do a lot of stupid and reckless things.

He turned his had and the door flew open, revealing the boy Logan would do anything for. Kendall Knight. He was lying back on his bed, ear buds in and ipod blaring, eyes staring unfocused at the ceiling.

At Logan's appearance Kendall smiled and turned his ipod off, the smile vanishing when he took in Logan's face. He hadn't looked this nervous since he had taken the SAT back in Minnesota. "Logie...what's wrong?"

Logan tried to force a smile, a vain attempt to tell his mind he wasn't as nervous as he really felt, but it failed miserably. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. Kendall was always too good at reading him. He could tell when he was mad, or frustrated, if he needed his space or someone to talk to. The only thing Kendall was oblivious to was Logan's feelings for him, other than that the blonde boy always picked up on every emotion the genius seemed to be feeling, even when Logan didn't realize he was feeling it. "I just...have something to tell you."

"Come here." Kendall said, sitting up and patting the space next to him.

Logan slowly made his way over, sitting tentatively beside Kendall, who was getting more and more worried with each passing second. Logan never acted like this, not unless something bad had happened, something really bad. "What do you have to tell me?"

"I..." Logan said, struggling for words. Sure, give him a test over thermochemical equations and he was the face of calm, but ask him to talk about his feelings...that was a whole different story. "It's hard to say."

"Come on Logie, tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me." Kendall reached out his hand to touch Logan's arm and a warmth flooded through the smaller boy, like liquid courage was being injected into his veins.

"I think I love you." Logan whispered, just loud enough for Kendall to hear, who's body froze as his face turned from concerned to shocked.

"What?" Kendall breathed, not trusting his ears had heard his best friend right.

"I...I think I love you." Logan said again, louder than the last time, but with no more confidence, his cheeks burning red and eyes dropping to his lap. "And please, just...just don't hate me."

"You're being serious right now? You're not joking?"

Logan nodded, still keeping his head down, afraid of what he would see if he looked in Kendall's eyes.

He was almost tempted to call the whole thing out as a joke and play it off as some elaborate scheme thought up by James and Carlos to embarrass Logan and make Kendall feel awkward, but there was no way he could back out now. He had set his path.

"I have to go."

Logan's head shot up as Kendall stood, shock being the dominate expression on his face, but there was more in his eyes, something he didn't want Logan to see, something he just couldn't place. Anger maybe?

"Kendall," Logan said, reaching out to him, desperate for him to stay.

Kendall flinched away at Logan's touch and the smart boy brought his hand back slowly, tears threatening to spill over his eyes, but Logan wouldn't let them fall, wouldn't let himself cry in front of Kendall.

"I can't deal with this right now Logan." And with that he left. He was gone.

This must be what rejection felt like. Logan felt like he had been kicked in the gut and his eyes were stinging, but he refused to cry. He wasn't a girl, he wasn't going to mope and watch cheesy romance movies while eating a gallon of ice cream. He wasn't going to cry over this boy. He was stronger than that.

The door opened and for a glorious moment he thought it was Kendall, come back to tell him he felt the same way, but when a different pair of arms than he wanted descended around him, the full force of the pain in his heart came forward and he had to gasp to take a breath in.

"It's ok Logan. Breath." James said, rubbing circles into the small boys back. Comforting him as a way to ease the overwhelming guilt in his chest.

He knew it wasn't his fault that Kendall had said no, but still, he felt like a jerk for pushing Logan into something he knew he wasn't ready for.

"He hates me." Logan gasped, doubled over with his hands around his midsection, trying to hold his chest together.

"No one could hate you Logan. It's not possible." James pulled Logan up into a standing position, keeping his arms around Logan's waist to keep him from falling. "Come on, you can stay in my room tonight."

Logan nodded, not having the breath or energy to form actual words.

James had to practically drag Logan down the hall. The genius was like dead weight in his arms and James felt another fresh pang of guilt hit his chest like a tidal wave. His continued to chant that this wasn't his fault, but it did nothing to alleviate the pressure, because he knew that this WAS his fault, and no amount of denial could make that feeling leave.

When he finally got Logan into the safe confines of his room and shut the door he sat them down on the bed.

It was becoming to much for Logan to control and a single tear worked its way down his cheek as he drew in a shaky breathe trying desperately to steady himself.

James sighed. Logan was being stubborn again. Everyone gave Kendall credit for having the hard head of the group, but Logan could be unmovable if he felt like it. "Logan, it's ok, You can cry. Don't hold it in." His words worked their way through Logan's armor a little and a sob ripped through his chest before he went back to trying to hold it in.

Not knowing what else to do James leaned forward and pulled Logan into a tight hug. This seemed to be what finally broke Logan as the tears flowed out of his eyes. He didn't bawl, he wasn't loud or over dramatic. He was quiet and resigned, barely letting the wetness escape from his eye lids, and it scared James more than if he would have been loud.

Yeah, it was stupid, and girly, and cliche, but Logan fucking hurt right now. His head hurt and his heart hurt and everything just really fucking sucked! In movies the protagonist always got the one they loved. You didn't see movies that ended on a sad note. The only ones that did were nothing more than deliberate tear-jerkers, created to make teenage girls cry and swoon over the hunky male lead.

Reality was harsh. Reality was mean, and overall reality was just a bitch. If everyone's life was a movie there would be no problems in the world, and the problems that did arise would be solved in a hour and a half to two hours before everything went back to be cheery and perfect...always perfect. If only the world worked like that...

But he had to remind himself that his life wasn't directed by John Hughes . . . and that was just fucking unfair.

Why did Hollywood build kids up to think mind-blowing, fairy-tale love existed? Was it entirely impossible to find someone who loved you as much as you love them? Was it impossible to get together and STAY together being complete and totally in love with each other like you were when it first started? Could you even find someone willing to share it with? It seemed the obvious answer was no.

James rocked Logan back and forth, shushing him softly and running a hand through his soft hair. He leaned his head down, softly kissing the chocolate locks, not noticeable enough for Logan to realize it even happened in his current state.

James could easily make his move now. He knew Logan would give into him, but he didn't want to be the rebound. He would wait a little bit, until Logan was starting to put Kendall behind him. Then he would confess his feelings. He didn't want to be something Logan would regret in the morning. He wanted to be something Logan was sure of, something he knew he wanted and knew wanted him. James may be impatient, but he would wait to make sure Logan was sure. What was a week or two of waiting in the grand scheme of things?

At one in the morning Logan fell asleep, still in James' arms, his head resting lightly on the pretty boy's chest as James leaned them back to lie down on the bed.

This boy was beautiful. Undeniably, heart-stoppingly beautiful, and anyone who said anything different was definitely on something, because with Logan, James couldn't help but stare.

The way the moonlight was falling through the window and landing on the small boy was more than enough to take his breath away. Logan was too good to be real, too fucking perfect. Having Logan all to himself would undoubtedly make James the luckiest person in the entire world.

His eyes began to droop as the need for sleep made itself known, the stressful day catching up with him.

And as sleep stole upon James, he couldn't help thinking that this WAS worth it, for him at least. He could make Logan happy. He could get Logan to love him back.

* * *

**da-Da-DA! Dramatic...and we're not even half-way there *bursts into song* ahem...sorry. I had a moment there. HAD to give a shout out in this chapter to my favorite filmmaker EVER, Mr. John Hughes (may he rest in peace). I swear I should gave grown up in the 80's. But I hope you enjoyed this and review if you would be ever so kind! Love ya all!**


	3. Heartbeat

**I legitimately have nothing so say before this chapter . . . I think this might be a first . . . well I do have wonderful things so say about MethuselahHoneysuckle2013, but when do I not? She's cool and amazing!Oh, and also I suck at editing and really had a urge to just not edit this chapter, so I skimmed, but didn't do it thoroughly. For that I fail . . . But enjoy and please review!**

**

* * *

**"I know we're getting closer. This could be forever. Please tell me you see it, tell me you believe it"

- "_Heartbeat_" The Co feat. Tyler Ward

* * *

Logan was awoken the next morning by the streaming light coming through the window and hitting his face, and for a moment he wondered why he was in James' room.

Their apartment had four bedrooms. Katie and Mama Knight stayed in one, while the boys where left to fight over the remaining three. They settled on an agreement that James and Carlos could have their own rooms while Kendall and Logan shared. James got up way to fucking early to do his hair and clothes, which would have been hell for the other person if he had shared a room, and Carlos snored and generally woke up at random times in the middle of the night wanting to have "adventures". It was decided that Kendall and Logan would be the best candidates for room sharing, and Logan had been ecstatic when it first occurred. Now he was wishing he would have made someone else room with the blonde boy.

Because at that moment the memories of the previous night hit him like a wrecking ball to the face. He closed his eyes tightly, blocking out the light, hoping it all had been some horrible dream. That he hadn't made the biggest mistake of his life.

Ten years. He had known Kendall for ten freaking years, way before Carlos and James had even entered the picture. They had grown up right next to each other, their houses' mere spitting distance away. Logan had countless memories of running around their yards, laughing and playing tag. Or sitting in Kendall's basement playing video games and just talking.

When Kendall's dad had left, Logan helped him through it, just like Kendall helped Logan when his family put way to much pressure on him because of his grades. They had been through so much together. And now Logan had gone a ruined it.

All because he went and developed feelings for his best friend. All because he was too weak to resist.

Suddenly, James stirred beside him, sitting up slowly and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, not even caring that his hair was messed up, because Logan looked . . . well, he looked pretty fucking broken.

"Hey," he whispered, earning Logan's eyes on him. The dead look in them scared James.

"Hey." he replied, dropping eye contact the moment it was established, not wanting James to see just how much this was affecting him. It didn't matter though, James knew, and his stomach flipped with disgust for himself as he reached out and put a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." James knew it wouldn't fix anything, but hell, he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's not your fault James." If only he knew. "I always knew it could end up like this. I just didn't like to think about it." He got up off the bed, and James frowned slightly. He was hoping Logan would talk a little bit more, get what he was feeling off his chest. The hope was obviously in vain. But Logan was never one to talk about his feelings unless coerced, so it wasn't surprising.

Without either of them saying much they made their way into the kitchen where Carlos and Kendall were sitting at the table, talking like nothing was wrong with the world. But as soon as James and Logan made it into their view the air in the room seemed to go think with tension. Kendall looked anywhere but at Logan, which caused the smaller boy to draw in a shaky breath, hurting more than ever now that the subject of his broken heart was sitting right in front of him, wanting nothing to do with him.

It took all of his willpower not to run out of the room. Where he would go, who the hell knows, all he did know was that he wanted out of this room where the coldness Kendall was giving off wouldn't have its effect on him.

Even Carlos picked up on the tension, looking from Kendall, who had suddenly become fascinated with his cereal, to Logan, who was staring at his feet, to James who was sending Kendall daggers with his eyes. "Everything ok guys?"

Logan nodded, feeling hi stomach twinge sickeningly as Kendall still refused to acknowledge his presence. Carlos was still unconvinced, but let it go when he saw how upset Logan was. If they wanted to tell him then they would have. "I'm not hungry." Logan mumbled making his way to his room to get dressed.

When the door of the room closed Carlos turned to James. "What's up with him?"

James shook his head, sitting down next to the Latino. He felt guiltier than ever right now.

Maybe this was the biggest mistake he had ever made. Maybe, for the sake of their friendships, he should have waited for Logan to come to the conclusion that Kendall would never reciprocate on his own. If he would have just been patient and selfless for once in his life Kendall would never have had to know about Logan's feelings. They would have continued on being the best friends Logan and Kendall had always been since they had met when they were six.

Because now, not only had James destroyed Logan's heart, but he might have destroyed his friendship with Kendall too.

* * *

Being crammed into a tiny sound booth with your three best friends was always a little uncomfortable.

Today is was a living hell.

Because now, instead of not being able to even look at Logan, Kendall couldn't keep his eyes off of him . . . and James had a REALLY bad feeling about it. Kendall even fucking smiled when Logan opened his mouth to sing.

It was such a drastic turn around from breakfast that James didn't even know what to think. This was all uncharted territory. He didn't know what moves would keep him sailing forward and what would send him drowning. Kendall couldn't be . . . no! He wouldn't even allow himself to think such thoughts. James had Logan now. Their was no way the smart boy was slipping out of his grasp.

Logan, who had taken to never looking up from his sneakers unless it was absolutely necessary, was totally oblivious to the blonde's attention, and James couldn't help but smile at that, feeling like a horrible person the entire time.

You could still cut the tension hanging in the air with a knife, and Carlos wasn't the only one who caught on. Halfway through recording Gustavo had stopped them and asked, in his kind words, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE!" to which they all gave answers that really didn't answer much of anything, and with a grunt of frustration, the record producer told them to run the song again.

He ended up getting so frustrated that he sent them home early, threatening them with hours of harmony if they kept up the attitude. They all gladly left the studio and returned to the Palm Woods.

Logan was wondering what would happen now that Kendall obviously hated him. They couldn't go on sharing a room together if Kendall was disgusted by him could they? Who would be there the next time his parents called to hound him because he hadn't got an A+ on that stupid fucking test he hadn't had time to study for? Who would he go to when things got really difficult and confusing? Who would make him feel special and loved now?

Entering the apartment, Logan was about to ask James if he could crash in his room again tonight, when the voice he had been hoping to hear all day broke the silent air.

"Logan?" He spun on the spot and there was Kendall, standing with his hands in his pockets, looking . . . dare he say...nervous? Kendall never got nervous. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

The dread was growing more and more in James' chest with every second the two just stood there looking at each other. When Logan nodded, he had to take action. He caught Logan's arm, pulling gently to get he smart boy to look at him. "Logan, I don't know if this is a good idea."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." And with that they were gone, the door to their room shutting, leaving James outside, feeling more anxious that he had ever been in his life.

* * *

Kendall was pacing, chewing on his bottom lip, and looking about as nervous and wrecked as Logan had yesterday. Logan, who was still standing by the closed door, was worried. This would be the minute that would make or break the relationship they would have for the rest of their lives. And as much as he knew it wouldn't happen, Logan could help a small ball of hope from forming in his chest. But he made sure to keep it under control. He knew what too much hope could do to a person.

But Kendall was just so . . . so . . . un-Kendall-like right now that it caused questions to swirl in Logan's mind, each one vying for attention. Each one begging to be answered. Knowing the ignition had to come from somewhere, Logan opened his mouth to end the confusion.

"Kendall-" But Logan never got to finish, because, with Logan's voice as the catalyst to jump start the reaction, Kendall moved, and in three strides he was next to him, Logan's back pressed against the door . . . and Kendall's lips attached to his.

For a moment Logan was to surprised to do anything, but then Kendall's arms wrapped around his waist. And as Logan's lips started to move in synch against the blonde's it was like getting his heart restarted. He felt like he might have just stuck his finger into an electrical socket, the power flowing through him almost too much to handle. His hands went up to tangle in the blonde hair he loved so much as Kendall's were running up and down his back, causing even more shivers to travel up the small boy's spine.

It was full sensory overload. Logan thought he might just explode from the sheer amount of feeling overtaking him. He felt like he was drowning . . . but in the best possible way.

With swollen lips and heaving chests they broke apart, gasping for air, resting their foreheads together, simply reveling in the overwhelming sense of calm that had settled over them.

"Why'd you leave?" Logan asked, still breathing hard, eyes closed, not wanting the moment to pass but knowing it had to eventually.

Opening his eyes, he met the green of Kendall's staring back at him, more affection laced in them than he ever thought possible, along with a heavy dose of regret. "I'm so sorry." he said, hands coming up to cup Logan's face, rubbing circles in the pale boy's cheeks with his thumbs. "I just . . . I didn't even know what to think. Truthfully it was the absolute last thing I thought would come out of your mouth. And it scared me that I might feel the same way about you." He gulped, and continued on. "I couldn't think about it with you there. I didn't want to lead you on if I turned out to be wrong, if I realized later than I didn't feel the same way. I just needed some time to clear my head, make sure of what I was feeling. And then when I saw you this morning I just felt so damn guilty for leaving you like that! And I couldn't even think about anything else last night, I didn't sleep at all. All I could see was you, and I realized that I was sure. I think I've always been sure and just not noticed it before." He placed a chaste kiss to Logan's lips before pulling away again, leaving them both hungry for more. "I can't believe I'd never noticed it before."

Logan smiled, grinning so wide his face felt like it was about to split, the events of the last twenty-four hours forgotten in the embrace of Kendall's arms. "I love you." He whispered, burying his face in Kendall's neck.

"I really, really like you Logan." Kendall pulled the smart boy back to look him in the eyes. "Give me time, I'll say it back."

His smile didn't even falter as he pulled Kendall into another kiss, this one longer than the previous. Because he had been after Kendall for almost a year, and Kendall had only just realized his feelings yesterday, and he was never one to rush into situations. He wouldn't say it back until he was a hundred percent sure he meant it, and truthfully, Logan was fine with waiting.

It would just make it all the more sweet when it was finally said.

* * *

Thirty-four minutes. They had been in their room for thirty-four _fucking_ minutes.

What James would kill to hear the conversation going on behind the closed door. It took every ounce of his self-control not to walk acrossed the damn apartment and throw the door open, demanding Kendall stay the fuck away from his Logan.

With another glance at the clock James groaned out loud. Thirty-_five_ minutes now. What could they possible be talking about. Sure, James wanted them to be friends again, but the horrible feeling he got during their time recording today hadn't gone away. It was intensifying with every second the door to Kendall and Logan's bedroom remained closed.

James' leg was bouncing up and down, ready to spring off the orange couch the second Logan or Kendall made their presence. It was a whole new level of anxiety, a thousand times worse than that first audition with Gustav, back when he still saw Logan and Kendall as brothers instead of a love interest and rival. Would this still have happened if they had stayed in Minnesota? Would everything have changed in such a short period of time? Would their life's be this completely fucked up?

With a small click the door opened and James nearly threw himself to his feet. Standing there was Logan, and was his hair messed up? It was sticking up at odd angles in the back, almost like someone had run their hands through it.

And what was that red mark on his neck? Was that a . . . .

James froze, his worst fears crashing down upon him as Logan smiled and said, voice full of joy, doing a little dance that would be more typical of Carlos "I got him!"

"What?" It came out as a whisper, too shocked to yell it like he wanted it to.

"I got him James!" Logan said, standing in front of him, happier than James had ever seen him be. "He only left last night because he was confused, which, is perfectly understandable now that I think about it. I mean, if someone I thought was my best friend randomly told me they loved me I'd be pretty freaked, but he thought about it and realized he likes me to!" His words were hurried and running together in his excitement, and he was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

But while Logan was having the best moment of his life, James' world was slowly crumbling. All the sacrifice, all the things he had put on the line, it was all supposed to be worth it. HE was the one that was supposed to get Logan in the end. Not Kendall.

"No." He said, again just a whisper, the emotion rushing through his mind making it hard to think.

"What are you talking about? This was the goal James! I got him!"

"No." He repeated, louder this time, so desperate for Logan to understand he might not make it.

"No?" Logan was full on confused know. James was making absolutely no sense. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean you weren't supposed to be with him!" James was nearly shouting, but still being quiet enough as to not alert the other inhabitants of 2J. "You were supposed to be with me!"

"What? With you? You're not making much sense man."

"Kendall was supposed to say no!" James was nearly at tears by this point, so fucking frustrated with himself and everyone else that he wasn't sure how much longer he could fight them. "He was supposed to say no, so you'd realize you were supposed to be with me!"

"You set me up to get hurt?" Logan's voice was so small, so quiet that James stopped freaking out for a second and just stared at him.

"You had to see he was never going to love you back, you had to see that I was the one you were perfect for! Me! Not Kendall! Please Logan! Why can't you see that?"

"James . . ." Logan said, at a complete loss for words, now he fully realized how Kendall felt yesterday. The waves of absolute shock that were invading his mind made it impossible for anything concrete thought to take place. It was a swirl of confusion and hurt. Because even through the haze, Logan knew that he didn't even begin to feel what James felt for him. He had never even looked at James that way, sure he was charming and funny, but not at all what Logan knew he needed. He needed Kendall. He had always needed Kendall. And as much as James had been there for him through everything, there had never been that spark of electricity that had consumed his body when Kendall was near. He simply didn't see James as anything more than a friend . . . and he knew very well that was the last thing James wanted to hear.

But he wouldn't hide the way he felt, because between James and Kendall there was no competition. Sad, but true.

James knew it was over, the pitying look Logan was giving him nearly made him lose it.

They both jumped when the door James had been watching for over a half hour opened again and Kendall stepped out, his smile dropping when he saw them both standing there. "What's going on?"

He knew it was stupid, and childish, and that you couldn't escape your problems, but James didn't know what else to do, so he ran. Because the look Logan gave Kendall when he stepped out was sickening. And bitter collection of affection and the desire for the blonde to help him. So he ran, and he didn't look back.

Before anyone could even blink James was out of the apartment, the door slamming shut behind him, as Kendall trained his attention on a very stunned Logan, standing rooted to the spot, mouth slightly open.

"What's going on?" He asked again, placing his hands on Logan's shoulders when he didn't respond.

But Logan just shook his head, not even able to process what just happened, let alone relay it to someone else.

There had to be some kind of a mistake. James couldn't be in love with him. The idea itself was simply absurd. He was James Diamond for crying out loud, and you couldn't tie him down. The same James Diamond that routinely went out with another girl every other day couldn't be in love with Logan Mitchell.

Then the image of James' face came swimming to the forefront of Logan's mind again, and he winced at the image.

"James . . ." Logan said, in answer to Kendall question, who was getting seriously worried about Logan's silence.

"What about James?"

"He loves me."

* * *

**Oooo it's almost like a cliffy, but not as bad as I've done with past stories! And again, it's not over yet! ;D lol But now it's a bit more complicated . . .**

**I'm also going to apologize for any delays that might be happening in the next month. Its sectionals for swimming this week and then state the week after that (crossing my fingers we make it this year), and then it's the same thing for the boys team the next two weeks (we are theor designated cheerleaders XD) So, super fun, but leaves very little time to write. I will try my best none the less!**

**Hope you liked this chapter and hope you'll review!  
**


	4. Broadway

**I survived the ICEPOCOLYPSE of 2011! haha I haven't been at school since Monday. Four snow days in a row! Even though they were more accurately ice day. We got around an inch of straight ice, and then yesterday it snowed six inches and is supposedly going to snow more tonight! I kept telling myself all week to update this story, because I had tons of time, but instead of writing my little brother and I decided to rewatch the entire series of Avatar: The Last Airbender. It was pretty awesome. But I'm sorry for the delay when I should have had this up ages ago. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**"You choke down all your anger. Forget your only son. You pray to statues when you sober up for fun. Your anger don't impress me. The world slapped in your face. It always rains like hell on the losers day parade"

-"_Broadway_" Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

"He what?" Kendall asked, trying to keep the disbelief out of his voice. He must have heard Logan wrong. James couldn't be in love with Logan, not after everything that had just gone down. It had to be some kind of joke.

Logan couldn't speak, couldn't move, could hardly fathom what had just happened.

James was in love with him? When the hell had that started? How had he missed something this big?

But Kendall had missed his feelings toward him, and he could have easily done the same thing with James. It seemed you never noticed when someone you were so close to changed. It would make sense that you were the first to notice, seeing as the two people were so close, but it really provided a smoke screen, letting them fall into normal routines and actions while on the inside they were this whole different person with new thoughts and actions. For some reason you couldn't see that anything was even different until you had your eyes opened for you.

And what an experience that turned out to be.

Logan wondered why James had run, why he had left him here without an explanation or reason. Why the _fuck_ would he run out like that when Logan had so many questions poised and ready to ask. And why, WHY would he have advised Logan to tell Kendall how he felt if he didn't want them to get together!

The anger was there and present under the surface, but he wouldn't let it control him. Logan would get the answers, just like he always did, before he could decide how he felt. Did James not know what he was doing? Was he being cruel? He knew the motives were there, they were just a bit fuzzy at the moment, the pretty boy's hurried explanation before he dashed out of the apartment doing little to nothing to alleviate the fog clouding his mind.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled, worry clogging his voice and growing the more Logan stood and stared at the door James had exited with his mouth hanging open in shock.

The yell penetrated the smart boy's haze and he turned to face Kendall, a determined look in his eyes. "I have to go talk to him."

Before he could move two steps, Kendall grabbed his arm, holding him back, and when Logan spun around to look at Kendall, the blonde had his bottom lip caught between his teeth, eyes down cast, looking worse than he had when they had first entered their bed room together less than an hour ago.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, nothing but concern in his tone, his hand coming up to brush against Kendall's cheek.

"Do you like James back?" His voice was so small it almost made Logan's heart break, because Kendall Knight was fucking insecure about something. Logan had seen him nervous AND insecure in one day, this had to be some kind of new record.

"Kendall . . ." he trailed off, deciding action was so much better than words, leaning up to press a sweet kiss to the blonde's lips, simply because he could.

That familiar electric feeling was back as Kendall held Logan's waist close to him, showing his reluctance to let the small boy go, their lips never parting as Logan threw his arms around Kendall's neck, deepening the kiss, showing the taller boy that he had nothing to worry about.

Right as Logan was about to pull away Kendall tightened his grip once again and a certain desperation was put into the kiss, showing Logan just how much Kendall wanted him, showing him the amount of feeling he had for him.

As soon as it started it was over, and much to soon for either of their likings, but they knew they would have plenty of time for it in the future, a thought that made them both smile as Kendall very reluctantly let Logan go, telling him to be back soon.

And as the dark haired boy promised to do just that, making his way out the door, Kendall knew this had to be done. As much as he believed he and Logan would be together for a long time, they also needed James in their lives.

They had known him for years, he was their best friend along with Carlos, and losing him would be disaster. They would all have to come together and work this out. It wouldn't be pretty, or easy, but it was something that had to be done.

And as Kendall headed back into his and Logan's bedroom, he knew it wouldn't be long until James and him would have to have a talk.

* * *

_Of coarse_ Logan thought. He had been looking for James for the past fifteen minutes and of coarse he found him on the roof. It should have been the first place he looked. James always said it was the best place to think, but Logan had saved it, thinking that James might have chosen a different spot to avoid being found. Apparently he didn't care about being discovered, or maybe he knew it had to happen eventually and was simply getting it over with sooner rather than later.

Despite what James wanted, he didn't have a choice, because Logan needed to talk about this NOW.

It really was a beautiful sight, if you could see past the smog that hung over the city.

The sun was setting in the sky, a light breeze ruffling the air. Everything was bathed in tones of orange and yellow, making the once familiar scene look strange and new.

James had his back to him. He was sitting on the ground, knees drawn to his chest, rocking back and forth slightly as he gazed over the city that had made his dreams of being a pop star come true. If only it could make another dream come true, but it seemed to be limited to one dream a lifetime. Like a genie, except he hadn't gotten three wishes. He was stuck with one.

What he would give for just one more.

He knew he shouldn't complain. So many people would kill for the opportunities he had been given, to have his voice or looks, but he couldn't help but be bitter and angry at the world for denying him Logan, denying him the one person he wanted more than anything else.

All because he was selfish and impatient.

Maybe this was karma, coming back to get him for all the bad things he had done and said, all the thing he could have handled better but didn't. All the people he had used and taken advantage of to further his success and popularity. Maybe this was payback for going out with Melissa Hamilton just to make her cousin jealous. When Melissa had found out she was seething. She yelled that James was a useless jerk who needed to grow up and get a life because if he kept acing like he did he would end up alone for the rest of his life.

James hadn't even felt bad for using Melissa. There was still no remorse in him. He hadn't cared about her, and therefore what she felt or said wasn't important to him.

That all seemed like a life time ago. He wasn't the same James Diamond he had been back in Minnesota. That was before moving out here and becoming, if possible, even closer with his three best friends. That was before he got a taste of his dream. That was before he fell in love.

And damn was payback a bitch.

"James." The soft voice tore him out of his internal monologue, the voice he knew he would be hearing soon.

Logan walked over and sat next to the pretty boy, looking at the city, the light of the day slowly receding behind the horizon. For a moment they just sat, staring, both looking for words they knew didn't exist, because what could you possibly say in a situation like this?

"How long?"

James sighed, not sure whether he should answer truthfully, or lay it off as nothing. Nothing would be easier for Logan to handle, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to lie.

"A while. Ever since you started coming to me with the Kendall stuff."

Logan winced internally. It had been a pretty long time. "You know, you weren't making much sense back at the apartment."

James nodded, not looking at Logan, keeping his eyes trained on the buildings that rose above the skyline. "I know." he said "I just didn't know what to do. Everything was going so different than I thought it would."

"You want to explain yourself now?"

With a deep breath, James did just that. "You were living a fairytale Logan. You loved Kendall and he wouldn't even give you the time of day, but I was there for you. I had to make you see that I loved you and he wouldn't. You wasted so much time on him and he didn't even begin to look at you the way I did. I had to do something. I was tired of waiting."

Logan sighed, he assumed this much and was just hoping it wasn't true. "I don't know what to say James. Part of me is kinda mad at you for doing that, but then I can't be mad because of what happened because of it. You know what I mean? It's just so confusing . . . But I do know something."

This was James' moment of truth he had been waiting for. This was were he would know what he had been longing to for months now.

"James, as much as I want to see you happy . . ." Logan said, looking over at the pretty boy who was determinedly keeping a straight face. "I can't be that person that gives you what you want this time. I'm sorry, but I can't leave Kendall when I just got him, and truthfully I've never thought of you as anything more than my best friend, and that's not going to change anytime soon."

To say the words hurt would be an understatement. James wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and cry until the pressure that seemed to have suddenly settled in his chest was released. Cry until he couldn't even remember Logan and Kendall. Until he couldn't remember anything.

But he wouldn't do that in front of Logan. The smart boy didn't deserve to see that. He hadn't meant for James to fall for him, hadn't planned it. Even in his rejection he was nothing but his typical self, probably downplaying his emotions to save James from the harsher side of things.

He shouldn't have worried though, shouldn't have held anything back. James thought he might feel better if Logan would yell at him for being selfish and stupid instead of tip-toeing around his emotions. James deserved to be yelled at. It was what he wanted.

But Logan would never yell at anyone. It simply wasn't in his nature to let his anger rule him, but in James' selfish act Logan had gotten what he always wanted. Like he said earlier, part of him was mad, and the other part was grateful.

It was so messed up that the act that was supposed to make James happier than anyone was the one that ended up breaking his heart.

"I'm sorry." Logan said, standing up, hoping James would just look at him and he could see for himself how the pretty boy was handling it. But James was to stubborn and he just kept staring off into space, the light quickly vanishing now, leaving them in near darkness.

There was nothing he could say to make James feel better. He could lie, but that would only come around to bite them both in the ass later, and Logan didn't want to prolong James' suffering by pretending he did feel something other than platonic feeling for him. It was a lie, and Logan wouldn't lie to him.

James deserved better than that.

It seemed like they were on the roof forever, when in reality only a few minutes had passed, and as Logan exited the door at the far end, taking one look back at James, who still hadn't moved, he frowned and felt a small pang in his chest for his friend as he shut the door on him and everything they might have had.

Hearing the door shut broke James out of frozen state he had locked himself in when Logan entered the roof area.

His head fell forward, buried in his arms as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Choices were hard and difficult and sometimes really, _really_, fucked up. He had definitely made one fucked up decision that screwed over his life. If he had waited and never pushed Logan they could have been together in the future. If he had never made Kendall aware of the smart boy's feelings then they could have faded until they were no longer in existence, and then James could have had what he longed for.

There were no do-overs, no take backs. He had set his path and now he was forced to walk down it. Where it would take him he had no idea. Only time would tell.

And has the darkness became impossible to see through and the buildings began lighting up their brightly colored signs, James couldn't help but think about movies again.

Wasn't the main character always supposed to end up with the best friend instead of the one they pined after? Weren't they supposed to realize that what they really wanted was always right there in front of them? Weren't they supposed to have a happy ending?

But his life wasn't _Some Kind Of Wonderful_. . . it was _Pretty In Pink_, and that fucking sucked.

So he contented himself with sitting on the roof until it was way too late. Mama Knight was probably wondering where he was, but he hoped Logan would tell her he was fine, and to not go looking for him. The last thing he needed was for Kendall's mother to find out all the drama that was happening between three fourths of the group.

His phone started vibrating in his pocket around midnight, but he ignored it. He was shutting himself off from the world for one night. After today he would make himself get up and act like nothing had happened, like there was no reason for him to even be sad, but he could give himself tonight. He could be depressed for a little bit.

It wasn't until he heard the door to the roof open that he turned around, curious to see who was coming to disturb him.

It was Carlos. And James couldn't help but think that the Latino had probably been sent to get him because he was voted 'least likely person for James to kill at the moment'.

Carlos smiled, but it wasn't his usual 'everything is great and happy smile', this one was small, and held a fair amount of pity in it. James felt his stomach twist at seeing it mar Carlos' normally happy features. It wasn't supposed to be there.

"You ok man?" He asked, feeling stupid because James was obviously the exact opposite of ok.

"I will be." He said, making himself believe it would be true. He would get over this one day, and until then he would learn to live with it. It wasn't that bad, the pain in his chest would eventually fade until a dull ache until it disappeared completely . . . if he was lucky.

A part of his mind thought that maybe he wouldn't ever move on. That he would be stuck in love with Logan Mitchell for the rest of his life. That he would always be kicking himself for his decision. That he would always hate himself for that.

Or maybe this was for the better. Maybe everything happened for a reason, but what reason could this have had? Maybe this would all work out on the future. Maybe instead of trying to get Logan over Kendall it was the universe's way of saying that he needed to get over Logan. That the boy would never be his. Maybe this _did_ have a reason.

"Everybody's worried about you." Carlos spoke, seeing James get lost in thought. He had heard a version of what had happened from Kendall and Logan, and while he was happy for them, he was almost concerned for James, just as they were.

They had given him space, but he couldn't stay on the roof all night.

"I'm coming." James stood up, wincing as his stiff muscles protested the movement and followed Carlos down the stairs and into the apartment. Thankfully no one was out at this hour, he didn't think he could handle seeing Logan and Kendall together right now. Later he would be strong enough, but now it would just hurt.

And as he laid his head on his pillow he thought about how much things could change in a day. Just twenty-four hours ago he and Logan had been laying in this very bed, and not he was with Kendall, and they were going to be happy together.

The last thought he had before falling into sleep was:

_This has to have a reason_

_

* * *

_**So I'm not sure if there will be one or two chapters left. Haven't really decided yet . . . Once again, the lovely ****MethuselahHoneysuckle2013 is lovely. And I hope to update soon! Maybe it won't take me a week this time! =D Thanks for reading and please review!**_  
_


	5. Lessons Learned

**And this, my dear readers, is the last chapter of Spinner's End! I have really enjoyed writing this story and hope you have enjoyed reading it! This also means that this is the hapter where I explain the meaning of the title! YAY! That will be at the end! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"And every tear that had to fall from my eyes, And everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night. Every change, life has thrown me, I'm thankful, for every break in my heart, I'm grateful, for every scar. Some pages turned, Some bridges burned, But there were lessons learned."

-"_Lessons Learned"_ -Carrie Underwood

* * *

It had been one week, and in that amount of time neither Kendall nor Logan could ever remember being so happy. It was like a dream, being together. They spent every waking moment in the others presence, and were taking full advantage of doing all the things they never got to do when they were just friends.

Hardly a minute passed were they didn't have some kind of physical contact. It was as innocent as holding hands, or Kendall slinging his arm around Logan's shoulders or waist. Of coarse there were also times were the innocent touches turned heated and passionate, but they reserved those for the privacy of their room, away from prying eyes.

But the moment wasn't perfect, because James was always somewhere in the back of their minds.

As much as they wanted to talk to the pretty boy and straighten everything out, they kept their distance, not knowing when would be the right time, if there ever could be a right time. They figured James would come to them when he was ready. They didn't want to push him.

At the moment though, they were trying to not focus on the negative. It was sunny out, and both agreed that they would like nothing more than to sit down at the pool and just hang out. They weren't expecting anything to hold them up, but the moment they stepped up of their room, laughing, smiling, and their hands grasped together tightly, they were met with a figure they hadn't seen properly in days.

"Hey," James said, looking strangely normal. He didn't look heartbroken or sad. He looked like the normal always confident James Diamond. It made Logan feel better, seeing James doing so good. Maybe he didn't really like him that much after all. "Kendall, can I talk to you for a second?"

That was another thing they weren't expecting. It was assumed that James would want to talk to Logan, if anyone, so the request to talk to the blonde took them both by surprise. But, regardless, Kendall nodded, giving Logan's hand a small squeeze, signaling that it was ok.

Logan also nodded and looked back and forth from the two boys for a moment before telling Kendall to hurry and exiting the apartment, looking back a final time before the door shut.

The change was almost instantaneous. James' smile dropped, his eyes seemed to dull in appearance, and his whole form practically deflated. Kendall felt a horrible pain in his stomach for his friend.

"Why are you hiding it?" Kendall asked, concern laced into his voice. "We don't expect you to be ok with this."

James sighed, and ran a hand lazily through his hair. The movement showed just how much of a mess the pretty boy was. James would NEVER risk messing up his hair like that. "I just . . . don't want to make it any harder for him. I know he already feels guilty, and I don't want that. Despite my feelings I want you guys to be happy."

"God James . . ." Kendall trailed off, never knowing James to be so self-sacrificing. "I'm sor-"

But before he could finish James cut him off. "Please don't apologize." Kendall snapped his mouth shut hurriedly, and James almost laughed. Almost. "You didn't know. It's not like you purposely tried to hurt me."

"But I still hurt you. It doesn't really matter if I meant to or not."

"It doesn't matter at all. I don't want you to feel guilty either." James was looking straight at him, trying to show Kendall he really meant it. No one should have to suffer anymore from the consequences of him falling for a boy who was totally unattainable. "I just wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

James swallow hard before continuing, wondering if he would lose his nerve. "I know I should probably move on from this whole experience. Try to put it behind me ya know? But the thing is, I don't know if I can do that. I don't know if I could ever stop loving him. I'm gonna try but there's not promises. So Kendall , , ," He gained a sudden determination, stepping forward slightly, standing taller and more confidently than he had in days "if you EVER do anything to him, if you ever break his heart, then I'm going to be right there to pick up what you left behind. And if that happens you better believe I'll never let him go."

The words hung in the air for a moment, sinking into both of their minds. Kendall slowly nodded, and James let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "I hope this won't make things weird around us."

"I could never be weird around you James, I've known you to long." The pretty boy chuckled. 'Can I ask you something?" James nodded and Kendall took a deep breath. "I understand completely that you want Logan, and if I ever mess up and lose him there is probably no one better for him that you, but you're not gonna, like, try and sabotage us are you? Because that might make me hate you, and I really don't want to do that."

"I wouldn't do that to you guys." James said. "You make Logan happy, and more than anything I want Logan to be happy. These last few days have taught me that. Losing you would probably kill him just as much as it's killing me right now. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially you two." He smiled weakly, it didn't quite reach his eyes, but Kendall figured it was a start.

"You're something else James." Kendall observed, and that caused James to smile a little more. "You'll find somebody great someday, I know it."

James chuckled, then turned serious again. "Can you , uh, not tell Logan about this stuff?" Kendall nodded, knowing James would want to tell Logan all of this at a later date, or maybe he never wanted Logan to know. Whichever happened it was James' decision, not his.

They shared a silent look for a moment before James turned around, clearly signifying the end of the conversation. He was trying to keep the emotion at bay, as much as he wanted all the problems to go away now, he knew it would be awhile until he could look at Kendall or Logan without experiencing that insane hollow feeling in his chest.

Kendall turned around, a thought chewing on his mind, and as he walked to the door he debated whether or not to speak it out loud, not knowing if it would help or hurt the pretty boy. Not knowing if he had already made the conclusion on his own.

"James . . ." he said, decided to go ahead a speak the thought. James turned around, confusion in his eyes. "You know how you said you just wanted Logan to be happy?"

James nodded and Kendall hesitantly continued. "You could have made him happy too ya know?"

James bit his bottom lips, and turned back around, not wanting Kendall to see the pained expression on his face. "Yeah . . ." he chocked out, voice think with emotion. "I know."

* * *

"There you are!" Logan said, moving up on his lounge chair, giving Kendall room to sit on the end. "So what did James want?" he asked, trying not to sound to eager for an answer, but truth was he REALLY wanted to know what the two were talking about.

"Nothing much." Kendall answered, trying to keep it vague, but knowing Logan saw right through that.

"You're not gonna tell me are you?"

Kendall laughed at Logan's imitation of Katie's puppy dog face. He reached his hand out to cup Logan's cheek and felt that normal jolt of energy as Logan leaned into the touch. "It's not really mine to tell."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

Logan looked down for a moment, thinking before bringing his back up to meet Kendall's green ones, which were shining with concern at seeing Logan looking so conflicted. "Is he ok?"

Kendall wasn't sure if he should answer, but figured Logan needed some of his questions answered. "He's hanging in there." Logan looked down again, and Kendall could tell he was blaming himself. "Hey, look at me."

Logan's eyes shot up again, and he couldn't help but get lost in Kendall's gaze as he let the blonde's words wash over him. "It's not your fault. Trust me the last thing James wants you to do is blame yourself.

"You sure?'

"I'm positive."

"If you say so." They both smiled, and Kendall leaned in slowly and gently brought his lips to meet Logan's. It was soft and sweet, but still held so much feeling that Logan thought he might suffocate from the overwhelming bliss.

When they pulled apart there were quite a few people staring at them, but they brushed it off. Everyone was just gonna have to get used to the newest Palm Woods couple, and if they had a problem with it, Logan was sure Kendall would not hesitate to give them a piece of his mind.

He felt safe with Kendall. Like no one could ever hurt him. It was exhilarating. It made him feel like he could do anything. That he could do things he never felt possible. "How'd I get so lucky?" he said, causing the blonde to chuckled and press their lips together again.

"How did you get so lucky?" Kendall joked as he pulled away, causing Logan to playfully smack his arm.

"And you ruined the moment." He fell back onto the chair and Kendall pouted cutely. Logan rolled his eyes and pulled the blonde forward, scooting over so there was enough room for them so lay next to each other.

Kendall immediately brought his arms to wrap around Logan's waist, nuzzling into the smart boy's neck and breathing in his intoxicating scent. "I can't believe I never noticed this before. How much I need you."

Logan felt like his heart might burst at the overwhelming happiness he was experiencing. It was too goo to be true. He felt like any moment he would wake up from some crazy dream and be left with nothing again. But then his heart sped up as Kendall pressed a small kiss to his cheek and knew this had to be real. That Kendall was real, that somehow everything would work out for the better.

There were still unnumberable mountains they had to pass, still things that needed to be worked through. Logan didn't know how the press or fans would react to his and Kendall's relationship. He didn't know how long it would take for James to be ok with seeing them together, or seeing them at all. He didn't know how long he would still feel guilty for putting James through so much, wondering if he ever lead him on, over analyzing every moment they were together.

The truth was, even though Logan Mitchell acted like he knew all the answers, he was just a clueless as any other kid trying to figure out life and love. He was bound to make some wrong turns and do things he would regret.

The thing about love was it was so unpredictable. You never know if you're the one that's going to get hurt, or if you'll be the one hurting someone else. It was a risk, a huge risk at that. Logan had friendships teetering on the edge of destruction because of love.

But it was worth it. Love is the closest thing humans have to magic. He was as good as under a spell when he was with Kendall. Magic could fix anything. It could mend bonds and repair cracks. But it could also cause destruction. It all depended on the hands of the holder. A person could spread happiness or despair with just a few words.

So they had to guard the power carefully, keep it safe and try not to release too much at one time. And despite all that had gone wrong and all that would inevitably go wrong in the future, Logan knew it would all work out somehow. It might not be the perfect Hollywood ending everyone expected, but it would work.

They would make it work. Together.

* * *

**And that's it my peoples! And once I give a shout out to the lovely MethuselahHoneysuckle2013 (HI SAM!) then we will proceed with the title explination! Here we go:**

**WANRNING! The following contains spoilers from _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows! _If You have not read the book (SHAME ON YOU!) and don't want to know what happens at the end, please skip the following paragraph!**

**From the beginning I knew I was writing a story about unrequited love, and to me the greatest story that amplifies just that is that is the story of Serevus Snape and Lily Potter (nee Evans). The actually story had nothing to do with them. I didn't take elements from their story and work it into this, but they (in my opinion) are the greatest unrequited love couple of all time. So I named it after the street where Snape grew up in honore of them! =D**

**Explination done! And know I must leave you, but be on the lookout for more stuff coming soon! BYE!  
**


End file.
